Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-172.198.239.27-20170515135947/@comment-49.148.171.28-20170523122231
Okay let's change Demon/Hell/Inferno to Occult which looks more connected to Satanism element.We will also add Heavenly(Godly)Element.Occult requires Darkness,Void and Nightmare and Heavenly Element recquires Spirit and Light element but requires 500 diamonds in return. We shall continue with the other elements! Clone 1.Clone Throw : User throws a small clone of itself dealing low damage and a stun. 2.Clone Shield : User is trapped in clones that must be destroyed by the opponent as they get low damage every time they hit it. 3.Clone Grasp : Opponents are trapped as clones grasped them,dealing heavy damage. 4.Clone Healings : User wraps themself in clones that heal them and nearby party members. 5.Undead Clones : User summons a zombie and a clone that will assist the caster in attacking opponents as they do additional damage to every move the magic caster does. Blossom 1.Lilies Essence : User shoots quick-travelling lilies that potentially do high damage and throws users to the air and drop small petals that do low damage. 2.Orchid Petals : User quickly fires orchid petals that do low damage but heals the caster as it hits the opponent. 3.Flying Dandelions : User flies on a dandelion that multiplies as it becomes smaller,dealing lower damage and heals the magic caster. 4.Cherry Blossom Shield : User turns to a cherry blossom tree that becomes completely invulnerable with any grass or nature attacks. 5.Cherry Blossom Beings : User drags players to a cherry blossom tree that anger enchanted beings inside it.Then they come out and grasped their opposers,dealing massive damage and heals the caster. Blood 1.Blood Drops : User fires blood drops at the opponent,dealing low damage and a stun. 2.Blood Clots : User punches opponent continuesly that get low amount of damage over time. 3.Bloody Knife : User shoots a bloody knife that multiply,dealing high damage and a stun. 4.Vine-testines : User drags enemies near them as vine-testines capture them. 5.Parasyte's Power : Caster turns to Parasyte that capture players with vine-testines and dragged near the user.Then each opponent is slashed with hand blades,dealing high damage but also heals the caster. Steam 1.Boiling Beam : User fires a quick travelling beam of boiling water that deal high damage and an individual burn damage for brief period of time. 2.Steam Missiles : User shoots Steam Missiles that follow the direction of their mouse cursor,dealing medium damage and a stun. 3.Boiling Globes : Caster forms 5 globes that is connected to the center which reflect projectiles and stun nearby opponents. 4.Geysers Eruption : User erupts geysers that deal medium damage and an individual burn damage for brief second. 5.Magical Geysers : User traps players in boiling globes and erupt several geysers that deal high damage and burn nearby opponents. Love 1.Heart Bombs : User shoots heart bombs in 5 directions that deal medium damage that burst out 3 destined orbs that heal the caster and stun the opposer. 2.On the Wings of Love : User is wrapped with wings that shoot projectiles shot at them and heal the user over time. 3.Meant to be Loved : User forms a large heart that heals the caster and his party members. 4.All the love in the World : User forms a shield for himself and party members.While on shield,heart bombs will be present when you do a move.Defense and Speed are raised. 5.Reincarnation : User traps all nearby players in Golden Hearts and shows them the past on how they suffered and died.Then damage acquired during the past will also be dealt in the present. Occult 1.Satan's Stars : User shoots 5 stars in 5 direction with it's own unique effects.(Bright Red Stars do burn damage,Dark Red Stars fire blood drops that deal lower damage,Glowing Red Stars disable the Ultimate for brief second,Sparkling Red Stars freeze the opponent and Red Stars with horns disperse the horns that deal higher damage than the star.) 2.Satanic Worship : User forms an altar of Satan that shoot Satanic orbs that deal high damage and deliver a stun. 3.Illuminati's Eyes : User forms an Eye that hypnotize nearby opponents and kill other players for you for a brief period of time. 4.Illuminati : User quickly fires Illuminati that deal heavy damage and deliver a stun. 5.Satanic Power : Users are grasped as Satan and Illuminati shoot stars at their targets,dealing massive damage. Heavenly 1.Angelic Voice : User sings as sweet as an angel that deal high damage to nearby opponents. 2.Guardian Angel : User is guided by an angel that heals the user over time. 3.Cupid's Arrows : User shoots cupid's arrows that deal heavy damage and raise the user's speed. 4.Angel's wings : User surrounds them self with Angel's wings that deal medium damage to any hit player. 5.God's unconditional Love : User calls on God to reach down to grasp all opposers that deal massive damage as grasp tightens,which heals the magic caster and party members.